The Infamous Crossover
by PrincessRose1
Summary: Oneshot. So what is Ranma's TRUE destiny? Can Nodoka reveal the family secret before Ranma guesses what it is? Find out now!


I wrote this whole thing in about twenty minutes on a Sunday afternoon. That's probably why it sucks so much. But it makes me laugh so I decided to post it. So ready and review please! Come on…you know you want to! …Well not really, but it only takes about two minutes to read!

**THE INFAMOUS CROSSOVER**

Nodoka walked into the dinning room of the Tendo household where everyone had just finished eating supper. "Hello everyone!" She greeted them.

"Hey Mom! What brings you here?" Ranma asked.

"Not something good I'm afraid." Nadoka sighed. "You see Ranma, I have come to reveal a life altering family secret that will change your life forever."

"Oh snap!" Ranma yelled.

"How come I was never told about this family secret?" Genma asked, annoyed.

"Either I didn't tell you or you've long forgotten. In any case all the interesting stuff happens on my side of the family anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Probably because you're old, fat, bald, mean and no one in fanfiction seems to like you." Ranma said.

"Point taken." Genma conceded.

"I'm not sure I understand." Kasumi said. "What kind of family secret is it?"

"Something stupid I'm sure." Nabiki said.

"Is this going to involve Ranma getting a new love interest?" Akane asked.

"Possibly." Nadoka said.

"Like I need more of those!" Ranma yelled.

Nadoka sighed. "Can't I just tell you the secret?"

"Wait! Let me guess!" Ranma said, waving his arms. "Hmmmmm…"

"Don't strain yourself." Akane said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I know!" Ranma said. "I'm actually the descendant of a dog demon from the feudal era who hung out with a girl from our time, a monk, a demon slayer and a little fox demon! And I'm part demon too! So I'm going to have to go back in time to meet my ancestor! Or maybe I'm the reincarnation of said ancestor!"

"Where would you get an idea like that? Of course not." Nadoka said.

"Shoot! Let's see…"Ranma scratched his chin. "I know! I'm the reincarnation of someone with magical planet based powers who lived on the moon during the silver millennium and helped protect the princess! Or maybe I got powers from the spring of drowned girl I fell into! So now I can transform into someone that looks the same as me in girl form, but with a really short skirt!"

"Short skirt?" Everyone asked in unison.

Nadoka shook her head. "I don't know where that came from. And what is with the reincarnation? You are no one's reincarnation."

"Oh, well that throws out a few of my other ideas." Ranma said. "But I've really got it this time! You actually found me in a space pod and raised me as your own! But in actuality I'm from a planet of super powerful people called saiyans! You had to chop off my tail when I was young and now I have to fight to protect the planet from some deadly and sinister force!"

"No, not really." Nadoka sighed. "You're actually-"

"Wait, wait! I have to use a giant robot called a Gundam to save the world! And I get to do all sorts of diplomatic and angsty stuff!"

"No!"

"I have to go to a special school in England for Wizards!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! NO!"

_SOME TIME LATER_

"Well this is embarrassing." Ranma said, looking down at his red Power Ranger suit.

"How did we get involved in this anyway?" Akane asked, walking over in a blue Power Ranger suit.

"Heh heh. That's a boy's suit." Ranma pointed out. Akane punched him.

"Mine is too." Ukyo said, walking over in green.

"Shampoo get it right!" Shampoo skipped over in her pink suit.

"I always thought pink was your best color." Mousse said, walking over in a black suit.

"I think we're missing someone." Ranma said.

"I'm right here." Ryoga groaned. He was wearing the yellow suit.

"Not every guy could pull off that look Ryoga." Ranma laughed.

"Shut up!"

"It's not like we can see any of our faces anyway." Akane said.

"RRRRROOAAARRR!" A giant version of Kuno was rampaging through the obviously fake city.

"Well, time to go to work." Ranma said. They called their vehicles, turned them into a giant robot and proceeded to battle the giant Kuno.

Nadoka and Genma watched the scene as a tear fell down Nadoka's cheek. "Our little boy's all grown up." She sniffed.

Genma mumbled under his breath.


End file.
